Heavy Drinking
For 1 scrap each, you can buy a drink in any non-hostile pirate station that you can found. You can get a hint on best places to sell certain goods or some ship strategy. However be aware that being drunk might not be good for someone who were being chased by the Rebel Fleet. Your Slug crewmember may also offer you a drink, though your crewmember is far more interested in messing with you than telling you useful information. Drinking * Have another drink. ** 4x: Pirate Station Hints *** Have another drink. **** 2x: ''Pirate Station Hints'' ***** "Give me another!" ****** Pirate Station Hints ******* "Another! I can take it!" ******** Something smells burned. Maybe you should open your eyes. Shouts? And all this noise... That stuff was really potent. But you got it all figured out now. The Rebel fleet, the ship, the crew. It's all just a game. It's pointless and beautiful at the same time. Maybe you should... ********* The searing sting of an injection needle rips you out of your hazy dreams. The canteen is on fire. Blaster fire turns a Rebel marine into mush right in front of your eyes. What is going on here? Your First Mate screams into your face, "The Rebels are here dammit! Get to the ship!" ********** Rebel Fleet advanced by 2''' jump, and you are attacked by '2-4 '''Human boarders. ******* "I think that... I had enough for... today..." ****** ''This does not look like the station at all anymore. Is this the ship's medbay? "We had to use some stimulants to get you out of that drug coma. What in the galaxy where you on there?" The situations report says something about the fleet discovering your whereabouts, but you don't understand the details. What a headache! ******* Rebel Fleet advanced by '''1 jump. ***** "Let's get out of here." **** Whats going on? Everything is upside down! It takes you some time to realize that your First Mate is carrying you over their shoulder. "We could't get you to wake up, Captain. I'm sorry to spoil the party, but we have Rebel ships incoming. We really have to leave." Looks like you had a little to much to drink. ***** Rebel Fleet advanced by 1''' jump. *** Take your leave. ** Cold water splashes into your face. Where are you? One of your crewman is standing next to you... The barkeeper is smiling. Looks like you passed out from whatever you had last. "Eh Captain, a Rebel ship just passed by and scanned us. Shouldn't we have left a whole jump cycle ago?" This is not good. *** Rebel Fleet advanced by '''1 jump. * Take your leave. Pirate Station Hints * 2x: ''As you get your stuff you notice the bartender's tentacles are shaking. "Sorry, Cap. Been working too long in the nebula. The chief tried to get as many pharmaceuticals as possible to keep us safe from the magnetic sickness, but we never had enough. At least I did not go insane like some of my friends."'' * You overhear a conversation on the neighboring table "So... you lost your interceptor?" "Been drifting for two standard weeks in the escape pod" "What happened?" "Maul beam hit to the cockpit. Almost took my arms off." "Tough luck." "Tactics, they knew our maneuverability was our strongest advantage." * The canteen is pretty empty, but their Sidewinder Fang beer isn't that bad. * A refugee buys you a second drink. She escaped from a nearby pirate sector and is glad to have found a better life here. Pirates burned down her crops and her whole family was starving for months. Food rations must be in high demand there. * You are having a double Nebula Rake cocktail. Some union traders talk about the profit they made with exporting beacon parts to the expanding Mantis swarms. * You are having a Slime cocktail. A young Slug compliments on your choice of beverage and you have a little chat. He claims that he is employed in ship construction in the home nebula. Work is slow, they never can get enough raw ore for hulls. * The bartender is happy to meet a Federation person. She tells you her story... After slaving away in a coreworld factory she later made a fortune by exporting luxury goods to the Slug nebula and bought this old station to settle down for good. * As you sip on your alcohol infused pure water, you overhear a conversation at the bar, "Everything was fried, Cap. We ordered replacement electronics weeks ago, but the carrier did not arrive." "So you abandon the whole station?" "Life support was failing. Without spare electronics, stations are doomed in nebula." * You are having a Zoltan Peace Cocktail; it calms your nerves. A leaflet on the table explains that the trade union is looking for carriers to deliver beacon parts to uncharted nebulae. Their expansion plans are still pushed forward, even with the civil war going on. * The station has a good micro brewery, you take the Solar lager. Most unusually, a Rock sits on the bar, emptying bottles of hard spirits. He addresses you, "Hey you! Sell me industrial machines!" You are slightly startled and explain that you don't have any. The Rock nods. You can't tell if he is drunk or just not sociable at all. * You smoke a hydrogen cooled water-pipe, sun-storm flavor, and then check the blackboard. Several refugees from nearby civilian sectors offer good money for shield components. Everyone wants to protect themselves better these days. * Some pirates brag loudly about their latest coup, "... and what do we find in the crates? Stone-plates, actual Rock literature!" "No way!" "What a letdown." "Better luck next time." "You don't get it do you? I told you I know these history guys in Zoltan space. They're gonna pay a fortune, you'll see!" "Yeah, sure..." * You get a creme bowl and study the propaganda leaflets the Rebels have distributed here. They call on all freedom loving people to support their campaign by joining their forces or at last by donating engine components to their fleet. * You are having a hydrogen-iced fruit cocktail. A Zoltan preacher is on space TV. He offers salvation for all peace loving people and explains in length the Zoltan initiative to pacify the galaxy by buying ship weapon components and small arms at subsidized prices. * The bartender seems to be intoxicated by some substance. He explains they used these hallucinogens all the time on his old pirate hideout, but now he is almost clean. "Some Slug trader came each cycle. The stuff costs a fortune, but we would pay anything, Cap. Good times... until this Fed cruiser blew the place up." * The place looks much less rough inside than on the outside. Modern art-pieces are arranged in the canteen. The Zoltan bartender notices your interest in her collection. "I got bored by the homeworlds, so I came here and show these works to common people. Back home this is worth a fortune, but I feel only here do beings truly appreciate it." * Some union traders hang out at the bar. "Sister, trading with these things is so tedious. I got me this new translator, but I still don't get what they want most of the time." "Tell me about it. You want to hear what problems I got on my end? Do you even know how difficult is to get this stuff out of Mantis territory?" * Some drunken cowboy-type ship Captain tells you the story you did not ask to hear, "It's not the same like in the old colony days... Trading live animals, you know, a hangar full of cattle? Now it's only tube bred livestock from the Slug nebula. And I sell it to these robots, don't wanna know what they do with it..." * While you sip your import brew you browse through an old Federation fleet manual, lying beer-soaked on the bar. You remember the lesson on interceptor defense quite well from the academy. The chapter explains in detail the advantage of burst firing missile weapons against this ship type. * While you wait for your ration-smoothie, a union trader tries to coax you into buying his load of compressed nebula gas. "Okay, okay, who am I trying to fool here. We both know this stuff is worth almost nothing. I guess I have to journey to Rock territory again then..." * An intoxicated stock operator buys you a second drink. Then a third one. He talks in length about the "hyper tons of money" he makes each day in the nearby industrial sector, speculating on the prices for ore and gas. You get quite drowsy and hurry to get out of here. Slug Drink The Slug greets you cheerfully. "Hello my Captain. Are you on duty? Care to wet your throat?" * Join the Slug for drinks at its personal quarters. ** Slug Drink Hints *** Have another drink. **** 4x: ''Slug Drink Hints'' ***** Have another drink. ****** 2x: Slug Drink Hints ******* You don't remember much, but your crewman was getting more and more attractive after that last drink... ******** Rebel Fleet advanced by 1''' jump. ****** Cold water splashes into your face. Where are you? Is this the medbay? "I'm ssorry, Captain. You probably sshould not have had that lasst drink. Also... a Rebel ssscout just passsed by and sscanned usss. We did not know what to do. Glad you're back with usss." The Slug chuckles. ******* Rebel Fleet advanced by '''1 jump. ***** Return to your duties. **** Cold water splashes into your face. Where are you? Is this the medbay? "I'm ssorry, Captain. You probably sshould not have had that lasst drink. Also... a Rebel ssscout just passsed by and sscanned usss. We did not know what to do. Glad you're back with usss." The Slug chuckles. ***** Rebel Fleet advanced by 1 jump. *** Return to your duties. * Politely decline. Slug Drink Hints * The Slug seems almost unaffected by all the substances it offers. "You want another one, Captain?" * After a few more drinks you and the Slug got the whole current conflict figured out: The actual problem is the Society! * The stuff the Slug offers is quite potent. Is it even legal to have this aboard the ship? * The Slug offers you a bowl of hot liquids. "That'ss from my home colony. Inhale the fumesss. It'ss really good!" It indeed is! A few deep breaths later your crewman gets you to mockingly desert the Federation and swear alliance to the Slug Empire. * While mixing drinks, the Slug tells you about the part of its live when it was still exporting luxury goods to its homeworld. "Good timess. And lotsss of profit!" * While downing your drinks, you ask the Slug where all the strange sculptures in its quarters come from. "Oh thesse? I made them myself. I studied eccentric art in the home nebula for sssome time. They are alsso my pension fund. The Zoltan pay excellent pricess for thesse, you know?" * This was good, but you start to get a strange feeling... * The Slug opens an unlabeled bottle for you and then starts to improvise on some strange Alien instrument. You stretch out on a comfortable couch and look out of the view port. Your personal terminal beeps: "Eh Sir, do you want to review that damage report you ordered?" You click the terminal off. This can wait. * This nebula whine that the Slug gave you is supposed to have a "unique relaxing effect", but you actually don't feel anything. * How was that last drink called again? You already don't remember anymore... * Half drunk, the Slug openly admits that it often considered abandoning the Federation altogether. "Thiss whole conflict isss sstupid. But asss long asss it lasstss I could still make a fortune by trading nebula gass to the Rebels. Would be much lesss rissky than actively taking ssides." * While downing your galaxy import, the Slug tells you about its youth. Its parents came to wealth by trading cheap Engi machinery to the isolated Rock sectors, but disowned your crewman due to some corruption scandal. * The Slug pours you some gelish, purple liquor. "Cheerss! To our misssion! I hope thiss isss all worth it... You know, I wass making a fortune exporting Zoltan Shield Componentss to sscared civiliansss when the Rebellion sstarted. But now I'm not ssso ssure that thiss whole war iss really profitable for everyone." Category:Events